<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A red thread by summoner_hirelena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438059">A red thread</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_hirelena/pseuds/summoner_hirelena'>summoner_hirelena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Zero-One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_hirelena/pseuds/summoner_hirelena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuwa had finally convinced himself that he would never find his soulmate...the universe had a different plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuwa Isamu/Hiden Aruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A red thread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you wish to put in a request, or hit me up for Kamen Rider RP, my tumblr is: http://philipsgaiamemories.tumblr.com/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He couldn’t believe it…it wasn’t possible… Was it?</p>
<p>After all these years, Fuwa Isamu thought that he would be alone all his life.  By his age, it was expected that he would have found his other half, his soulmate, fated to be with him from birth. </p>
<p>But, day by day, Fuwa went through life, his whole world gray and dull like dirty film over a lens.  While all around him it seemed like everyone was finding their perfect match, color being breathed back into their lives.  At first Fuwa felt almost envious of those couples, randomly finding one another in the street, meeting for the first time like those trashy romance novels teens read.  Well…<em>almost</em>.  Now, he just let the gray numbness take over, better to not feel than to get his hopes up.</p>
<p>That is of course until that faithful day.    </p>
<p>-*-*</p>
<p>The dark haired cop found himself at Hiden Intelligence, with an easy job of babysitting their CEO.  Running his fingers through his dark hair, Fuwa sighed, the noise of the lobby like a grating static in his mind.  The young CEO was supposed to meet him first thing in the morning before going to some important meeting, and since Fuwa was early, he just decided to linger in the open area.   Sliding into an empty seat, the dark haired boy crossed his long legs, his eyes glancing over the crowd.  He felt totally out of place here, surrounded by all these educated, expensive suit wearing business people.  And for all Fuwa knew, the CEO was just like that, surrounding himself by only other suits and important people. </p>
<p>“Oh, is that President Hiden?”</p>
<p>“Mm?” Fuwa’s ears perked up, hearing the hushed whispers of a pair of women standing close by.  Sitting up slowly in the chair, the boy’s dark eyes danced across the room looking for his newest ward. </p>
<p>“Tsk, I hope he doesn’t tell one of those bad jokes!” The ladies continued to whisper, “He <em>always</em> tells those bad jokes!”</p>
<p>‘Bad jokes?’</p>
<p>A small commotion coming caught Fuwa’s attention, his gaze finally landing on a small group of businessmen walking towards the center of the lobby. Tilting his head, the dark haired bodyguard wondered which one of the suits was the president of the company.  As they got closer, he could hear the small crowd groaning together, their faces completely unamused at whatever was being said.</p>
<p>“Eh?...”</p>
<p>Suddenly the sounds of the lobby faded away, replaced by what Fuwa could only compare to the jingling of silver bells.  The dull suits parted just slightly, allowing the bodyguard to see a grinning young man between them, dressed in a suit jacket with a bright hoodie underneath it.  The lean brunette eyes sparkled, as his lips parted, and there it was again, that wonderful, beautiful sound.  But it wasn’t really bells of course, but the sound of the boy laughing that caused a stir within him.  Fuwa suddenly found himself staring at the boy, at that beaming smile, and those flushed full cheeks.</p>
<p>Wait…it couldn’t be…?!</p>
<p>Fuwa felt the breath being knocked out of his throat, unable to deny that everything suddenly felt different.  His brain was short circuiting, suddenly the noises were now louder, the bright sweatshirt that the CEO was wearing even brighter than before.  It was as if the whole world turned up its intensity by 10!</p>
<p>“Ah!” Sitting up straight, the bodyguard felt his heart thundering his chest, realizing that businessman suddenly turned towards him.  Fuwa’s whole body tingled like it was struck by lightning, their eyes meeting across the space.  Their gaze never broke while the CEO’s full lips parted, speaking to the men next to him before parting ways. </p>
<p>‘Shit…’ This was going too fast, the lean brunette was making a bee line towards him, ‘He’s coming this way…!’</p>
<p>Fuwa fight or flight instincts suddenly kicked in. He wanted to run off, knowing full well what all of this meant; but at the same time, his body felt heavy underneath that bright curious gaze. He was stuck to the chair, easy prey for the young CEO as he walked up.  </p>
<p>“H-H-hey…”</p>
<p>That voice immediately made Fuwa’s chest feel warm and tight, nervousness filling him.  Normally the man had no problem speaking to people, (they may not like what he had to say of course), but the moment the brunette spoke, the boy felt his mouth go dry.  The words died in his throat, as he took in the boy standing in front of him, staring shamelessly as his mouth gaped.  The young CEO’s bright eyes danced underneath his brunette hair, his plump boyish cheeks flushed from his earlier laughing.  </p>
<p>‘…Cute…’</p>
<p>The boy’s lower lip stuck out, his eyebrows furrowing in distress with Fuwa’s silence, “Hey…you ok?”</p>
<p>No. No, Fuwa wasn’t ok, not in the very least.  How could he be when even pouting, the CEO was just…irresistible? </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, the boy finally managed to murmur, “I-I’m ok…Hello Mr. President.”</p>
<p>That frown immediately turned right side up, his whole face beaming with the soft words.  Shaking his head, the brunette chuckled softly, the sound of silver bells dancing in Fuwa’s ears.</p>
<p>“…Aw come on…don’t be like that!” </p>
<p>Sparks shot down Fuwa’s spine as the lean boy reached down wrapping his petite warm hands around his own.  Giving it a gentle tug, the bodyguard was coaxed to his feet, letting his grip linger a little longer before letting go.</p>
<p>“…You can see it too right?! Everything is…brighter? You’re it huh? <em>My</em> soulmate!” The boy eagerly said, “I’m Hiden Aruto! What’s your name?!-“</p>
<p>“Sir?”</p>
<p>The two looked up, realizing that a dark haired girl with one of those humangear headpieces appeared next to them.  Their moment suddenly ruined, Fuwa broke his gaze, taking a small step away from the lean boy. Biting his lower lip, the boy felt overwhelmed with emotion, a mix of annoyance and relief filling him.  He hated that this stranger broke into their private conversation, but at the same time it gave him a moment to really take in what was happening. </p>
<p>Hiden Aruto…was his soulmate?…</p>
<p>“The meeting.”</p>
<p>“Ah yes! Um, Fuwa-san…”</p>
<p>His name on the boys lips, sent a shudder down the bodyguard’s spine, as if a fingertip dragged gently down his back.  He turned his gaze back to Aruto, who looked at him with these impossibly wide and curious eyes.  The CEO looked like he wanted to say so much, but with the girl there next to him he dropped their conversation entirely.</p>
<p>“Of course Sir, please let me lead you to the car.”  And Fuwa decided it was easier to just let it go too. </p>
<p>Escorting the young CEO to his car was easy, but the moment they got into the enclosed space of the vehicle Fuwa knew he was in trouble.  The brunette sat in the center of the backseat, the bodyguard forced to sit next to him. It was still too soon for the dark haired bodyguard, so he turned his gaze out of the window and the passing cars.</p>
<p>Gods, was why was it so warm in the car?! And what was that delicious scent?!</p>
<p>“Ah! Sorry!”</p>
<p>Turning his head, Fuwa felt something bump up against his shoulder as the car turned a corner.  Looking over, he watched as Aruto sat up straight, his head lifting to slyly meet Fuwa’s gaze.  Locking their gaze, the boy blushed hotly, wondering if was the only one who was feeling this way.  It should have been obvious, that the light scent of lavender filling his nose, and the warmth was coming from the lean boy next to him.  The gaze was so overwhelming Aruto’s dark eyes sparkling with unspoken words, that Fuwa had to turn away, pretending that something interesting was happening outside the window. </p>
<p>Fuwa could almost feel the anxiety, mixed with just a rush of jumbled emotions that made his chest tight.  Was this what being soulmates felt like?!</p>
<p>The car ride took forever, and the business meeting much longer.  Fuwa was no stranger to boring meetings that seemed to last forever, but this one was especially unbearable.  As the stuffy businessmen talked and attempted to negotiate, the bodyguard stood in the side watching everyone with practiced disinterest.  But disinterested was far from what the dark haired boy was, his eyes lingering on the lean brunette at the head of the table.  He noticed sunbeams pouring into the room from the window bouncing off the boys hair, giving it a warm caramel look.  And every second that passed the bodyguard could feel the young businessman’s emotions radiating from him like the sun.  Fuwa could tell he was getting impatient, the boy’s voice carrying an edge to it, even though he continued with his energetic and polite conversation.  Could no one else hear it?  Could no one tell he was growing impatient with the meeting?</p>
<p>And how did no one notice those stolen glances he was sending Fuwa out of the corner of his eye?  Secret looks that just screamed, ‘get me out of here’.  Not to mention that impossibly endearing blush that crossed his face when Aruto noticed Fuwa watching him.  </p>
<p>Finally after what felt like hours, the young CEO completed his contract with those stuffy businessmen, providing them with humangear for their company.  It was a successful trip for the boys company, so he chatted with his secretary in the car, giving her instructing her on their next steps.  Fuwa was relieved though, because that meant Aruto’s attention wasn’t on him. </p>
<p>It was already bad enough that he could feel the boys knees brushing up against him, reminding Fuwa how achingly close Aruto’s warm body was.  And how the brunette’s voice caressing his ears, as if the boy was right against them</p>
<p>Ugh, how much longer?!</p>
<p>Fuwa was beginning to get anxious by the end of the car ride, being in such close proximity to the other driving him crazy.  Aruto’s inviting warmth and scent taunted him, filled all of the dark haired bodyguard senses.  He had to resist, all of this had to be a mistake, the brunette was a CEO, and all he was…was a bodyguard.</p>
<p>Yes, if he just ignored it…it might just go away…</p>
<p>“Sir, we’re here!”</p>
<p>Sliding out of the expensive car, Fuwa turned to bow at the businessman before excusing himself, hoping to quickly leave.  If he was able to get away, maybe he could get away from the irresistible calling of the soul bond.</p>
<p>“Fuwa-san…“</p>
<p>Damn, Fuwa felt his heart tighten, Aruto’s voice causing him to stop right in his tracks.  Running his fingers through his dark curly hair, the boy tried to sound calm and composed.  “Yeah Pres?”</p>
<p>“Escort me up to the office?”</p>
<p>“Eh?” A soft surprised noise fell from Fuwa’s lips, his eyebrow lifting at the sudden request.  “Oh…yeah… sure.”</p>
<p>With a few soft words, Aruto dismissed his secretary before motioning the other to follow him.  Unable to resist the two walked through the lobby in silence, an air of anxiety between them as they entered into a special elevator after the CEO swiped a card next to the entrance. Motioning the other to follow him into the small space, the two entered Aruto’s private elevator. </p>
<p>‘Shit…shit…’ The whole day, Fuwa was able to avoid having this conversation but Aruto was not giving him much choice. “Pres. I-“</p>
<p>“Let’s talk in my office…” Aruto cut him off, a bright smile crossing his face. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you all day, and no one will disturb us there!”</p>
<p>Biting his bottom lip, the bodyguard shifted anxiously in place, the soft humming of the elevator filling his ears.  Fuwa didn’t want to be left alone with the CEO though, the whole day he had been trying to deal with these new emotions and now the has to face them head on.  Finally, a soft ding alerted the two that they reached their destination.  As the door slid open, Aruto exited first, leaving Fuwa to follow in his footsteps right into the spacious office. The whole place was bright and sun filled, giving it the same warm feeling that Aruto emitted.  Simple yet elegant couches filled the space, and in the middle was an expensive looking desk covered in a mix of paperwork and…toys?</p>
<p>“Fuwa-san?”</p>
<p>Suddenly, small hands took hold of his jacket sleeve, forcing the bodyguard to turn his attention back to the lean brunette.  Their eyes locked, and suddenly Fuwa forgot how to breathe, those brownie eyes searching his. Aruto’s body was once again too close, making Fuwa’s heart rush in his chest.</p>
<p>“You’ve been avoiding me all day…can’t you…<em>feel</em> this?”</p>
<p>Fuwa’s lips parted, a soft noise escaping his throat; of course he could, how could he not?!</p>
<p>Aruto gave the fabric an insistent tug his eyes widening, “I never thought I would just meet my other half just like that! I mean…isn’t it just fate?!”</p>
<p>The boy kept babbling, going on and on about how everything felt different now, and how he finally understood what it meant to find your ‘soul mate’.  It was all too much, all too fast!  </p>
<p>“Pres!”  Fuwa’s voice came out a lot like a bark, cutting Aruto off. “Pres, just…<em>stop</em>.  This can’t be right!”</p>
<p>Reaching down, the dark haired boy took the CEO’s soft hand gently pulling it away from his suit jacket.  Taking a deep breath, Fuwa tried to ignore the electricity that ran through him with the simple touch before letting go. Gods, his hands were so soft, reflecting his gentle work, nothing like Fuwa’s, dotted with rough callouses from his job. </p>
<p>“Pres…this can’t be right…I…” Running his fingers through his messy hair in irritation, the boy grunted, “I am just a bodyguard, and you’re-“</p>
<p>“I’m <em>Aruto</em>!”  The boy stuck out his bottom lip in a pout, emphasizing his name. “<em>Hi-den A-ru-to.</em> It doesn’t matter that I am some CEO, what matters is…what matters is that…I…”</p>
<p>Aruto’s face flushed the most wonderful shade of pink, before murmuring, “…want to…kiss you…”</p>
<p>“K-Kiss?”</p>
<p>Fuwa almost felt his legs give out underneath him with that admittance, the breath knocked out of his lungs.  He…wanted to kiss him?  His face immediately felt hot with the thought, a shameless noise escaping him. Unable to control himself, Fuwa’s dark eyes lowered down, once again glancing at Aruto’s full lips.  Just watching the young CEO shyly shifted in place, his eyes wide waiting for Fuwa’s response, made him weak.  It was unfair how charming it was, and how easy it was for Aruto to cause such an intense reaction in the bodyguard. </p>
<p>Fuwa had never wanted to kiss someone so badly as he did at that second. </p>
<p>“I…” Fuwa’s mouth was dry as he struggled to form the words, “I…want to kiss you too…”</p>
<p>The bodyguard barely got to enjoy Aruto’s bright smile, before he felt petite hands cupping his face.  Suddenly electricity shot down his spine, soft lips now pressed up against Fuwa’s in a clumsy kiss.  The bodyguard’s mind short circuited, gods, Aruto’s lips were just as soft as he imagined!</p>
<p>“Mm…” Unable to control himself, Fuwa’s hands found themselves clutching onto the boys colorful sweatshirt pulling their bodies closer.  A soft hiss escaped the bodyguard, feeling Aruto shudder against him, the CEO’s small arms wrapping around his neck.  It was all fuel for Fuwa, urging him on as he greedily savored the taste of the boys lips.  Had kissing always been this…<em>good?!</em></p>
<p>No…It wasn’t as if the dark haired boy kissed a lot of people, but this…this was different.  Even though they had just met, the two kissed like their lives depended on it.</p>
<p>The moment Aruto’s lips parted, Fuwa took advantage, aggressively sliding his tongue against the other.  And with every pass of his tongue, the bodyguard was reward with soft gasps and whimpers from the brunette.  He couldn’t get enough of the boys taste, the noises, and the sweet way his fingers curled into Fuwa’s curls.  It was all so electrifying, that the dark haired boy subconsciously pulled at the boys hoodie even more, trying to urge Aruto closer.  In the distance, Fuwa could hear things being knocked around, but he couldn’t seem to be bothered with it. Especially since the young CEO didn’t resist the slightly rough treatment, melting against the other kissing the other with just as much fervor. </p>
<p>“Ah…”  The sound of panting rose between the two as Fuwa was forced to pull away from Aruto’s lips.  But he didn’t fully want to let go of the kiss, so unable to help himself from gently sinking his teeth into the boys soft lips. Softly gasping for breath, the dark haired bodyguard forced air back into his burning lungs before slowly opening his eyes.  “Ah…”</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit…</em>
</p>
<p>When his eyes finally focused, he was met with the warm brownie gaze of Aruto, now glazed over from their intense kiss.  The CEO’s face was flushed a beautiful pink, lips parted, wet and swollen, giving Aruto a wonderfully ravished look.  The long eye flashes of the brunette fluttered closed as the boy silently inviting the other to continue.  Fuwa’s immediately wanted to take Aruto up on the offer for the kiss, and draw out more of those cute noises he was making, but something was off…</p>
<p>Fuwa’s mind struggled to pull itself out of the fog, focusing enough to figure out what was wrong.  Instantly the boy knew what was wrong; the young brunette was now not at eyelevel with the bodyguard.  How did-…</p>
<p><em>Oh</em>…</p>
<p>It finally dawned on him, what exactly happened while they were kissing.  The two had moved blindly around the office until they were at Aruto’s modern desk…with Aruto somehow now perched on its edge.  Fuwa’s cheeks burned, finding himself nestled in between the lean legs of the brunette, hands pressing into his sides, pinning him to the table.  It was becoming painfully obvious that those sounds that he had heard, was from Fuwa lifted Aruto and unceremoniously placed the CEO on top of his desk; shoving everything else out of the way.</p>
<p>“Pres-…I…” The dark haired bodyguard’s mouth dropped slightly, embarrassment washing over him.    “I-I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me!”</p>
<p>Fuwa tried to move away from the CEO, but the boy kept his grip around the bodyguard’s neck keeping him still. </p>
<p>Aruto tilted his head, brunette hair falling into his darkened eyes.  “…Why are you apologizing…”</p>
<p>Swallowing hard, the hot-headed bodyguard felt heat pooling within him, the CEO’s voice now breathy and soft.</p>
<p>“…Fuwa…please…<em>you’re</em> my soul mate…”</p>
<p>The words sent a shiver down the bodyguards spine, his heart skipping in his chest feeling the <em>need</em> radiating from the lean CEO. </p>
<p>“…Don’t reject me…” Aruto whispered, “Please…”</p>
<p>He should know better, Fuwa’s mind screamed at him that the brunette was a CEO, and that he was just a bodyguard for hire with nothing to offer…that it couldn’t be possible that they were meant to be… but…</p>
<p>Fuwa leaned in, his fingers tightening around the boys clothes before roughly capturing Aruto’s lips, wrapping himself in the warmth of the boys arms.  A sudden swell of defiance rose within in, so what if he had nothing to offer and they wouldn’t make sense? He couldn’t deny his body’s immediate reaction to the cute CEO, every kiss sending sparks of lightening down his spine.  The bodyguard had never felt such a need to be so close, to touch and explore another person like this before.  </p>
<p>In between kisses, Fuwa softly whispered, “…If…you want me Pres…” </p>
<p>‘<em>I’m yours…’ </em>His heart ached with the thought, unable to form the words with his lips. </p>
<p>A sudden thrum of warm emotion emanating from Aruto pulsed through the bodyguard, the CEO smiling against Fuwa’s mouth.  It was almost sweet how easy it was to read the cute brunette, every kiss screamed his need for the other. </p>
<p>He couldn’t believe it, they had just met this morning, and already the dark haired boy could feel the other’s emotions as clear as his own. </p>
<p>Aruto…Aruto the CEO…was <em>HIS</em> soulmate.  Was <em>his</em>, and he was never going to let him go. </p>
<p>   </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>